Love Me (A Gruvia drabble)
by TearxCoveredxRosesx
Summary: In which Juvia makes Gray Valentines chocolates while professing her love.. again.
1. Love Me

In the bustling town of Magnolia lovers fill the streets, oohing and ahhing over displays in store windows. Displays for what, you may ask? _**Valentines** **day.**_

And like many women, all Juvia Lockser wanted was valentine from a certain someone. That someone of course, being Gray Fullbuster.

''Juvia cannot wait for Valentines! Isn't it so romantic love rival!?'' she gushed to Lucy who across from her at one of the tables in the guild hall. Lucy sweat dropped at the repeated nickname, but didn't dare correct her. ''Are you buying Gray chocolates, Juvia?''

Lucy could have sworn she almost looked offended, but it was quickly replaced with a smug smile. ''Of course not! Juvia's love for Gray-sama is unrivaled! Therefore, Juvia must make unrivaled chocolate!''

_Whatever that means_ Lucy thought with a shrug. ''Good luck, I've heard a few girls in town are thinking of confessing''

Though this comment was partially to tease Juvia, it was also true. Gray had become very popular in Magnolia after the events at the Grand Magic Games, particularly his fight with Rufus. Juvia reacted just as expected, glaring at the blonde with a dark killer aura.

''You wouldn't mean YOU, would you love rival? Juvia thinks you're trying to trick her so you can steal Gray-Sama for yourself!''

''As if''

''Even so! Juvias love will lose to no one!'' and with that, she slammed her hands on the table, got up and stormed for the door.

Lucy hadn't meant to make her so mad..

* * *

_Stupid love rival, I'll show her_ Juvia thought scornfully, stirring her latest attempt at chocolates in bowl. She'd been working on the for almost two days now, but didn't seem to be having any luck. How could she present something like this to Gray?

''Juvia would be so embarrassed.. these are awful!'' Moaning in defeat, Juvia slide down into a chair, staring at the wall. What if Gray didn't even want her chocolates..? Her stomach turned at the thought, no! she mustn't let herself be dragged down. She couldn't give up before she even tried.

''Juvia will try harder to win Gray-Samas love! Juvia will not loose to love rival..''

* * *

It was late into the night before Juvia had a batch she was happy with. She felt tired the next morning, but satisfied. Gray would just have to confess to her after eating these!

Giggling gleefully, she grabbed the nicely wrapped blue package and slipped it into her bag, heading straight to the guild, bursting through the doors with only one thought in her head.. Gray.

''Gray-Sama! Juvia has made you chocolates!''

The wizard in question cocked his head towards her as she came in, sitting with Natsu, Erza and Lucy at the bar. ''Ne? You actually made me chocolate? I thought everyone just bought the stuff''

''Of course not! Juvias pride as a women was at stake!''

Gray raised an eyebrow, reaching his hand out as she approached. ''Since you made all the effort, I might as well''

hearts filled Juvias vision ''Oh Gray-Sa-''

''But this doesn't change anything, I told you after the games I wasn't interested, that still stands''

The entire room went dead silent. All heads were suddenly turning to look between Juvia and Gray, all anticipating her reaction. She stared at him, unblinking for a long time.

''Juvia..? I didn't mean t-''

Juvia cut him off with a big smile. ''Juvia still wants Gray-Sama to have them! Juvia loves Gray-Sama!''

Gray gave her a smile back, not being even slightly aware of the pain his words caused her. ''Thanks for these Juvia, you're a good friend''

Friend.

Juvia was a good _friend._

She felt like her heart shattered. It as hard to breathe, so she swallowed down the lump in her throat before she spoke. ''Juvia.. Juvia would do anything for Gray-Sama.. so won't Gray-Sama love Juvia..?'' she whispered softly, staring at him with pleading eyes.

''Juvia..''

''P-Please, Gray-Sama won't y-''

Gray pushed out his chair, shoving the chocolates back in Juvias direction. ''I'm sorry, I cant accept these''

Juvias eyes widened, she could feel the entire guilds gazes on her, pitying her. But worst of all, Gray was staring at her with cold eyes.

''Juvia, you need to understand.. we're never going to happen''

''But Gr-''

He put a finger to her lips. ''Juvia..''

She blushed. ''Juvia, you're a great girl.. just not the girl for me. I don't want you to waste your whole life chasing me''

His words were like a punch in the gut. the tears she'd been fighting before came back, spilling down her cheeks. Gray tenderly wiped at them with his thumb, his gaze softening. ''I'm sorry, Juvia''

Kissing her on the forehead, Gray put the unopened chocolates into her hands and walked out of the guild hall without another word. No one was sure what to do, to say. Lucy broke the silence.

''Juvia.. are you ok-''

''Juvia is going to go home.. Juvia is very tired''

''But..''

She gave the blonde a small pained smile. ''Juvia will see you tomorrow.. Lucy''

''Oh Juvia..''

Juvia wanted no more pity, turning on her heel she raced away from her guild mates, her friends. She'd known, she'd known all along but still.. she'd dared to hope.

But deep down she'd always known Grays true feelings.

_He'll never, ever love me_


	2. Mistletoe

**So.. Love me was supposed to be a one shot deal, but some people seemed to really want more. So I'm making a second and third part! I never expected so many reviews so soon.. especially since I myself didn't like the fic very much. Go figure.  
**

**This is part two, entitled mistletoe.**

**Also, to the guest who called Gray ooc. I very much agree, but I like giving my own spin to characters. Honestly it's very hard for anyone but the original maker of Grays character to get him just right.**

**Also, I know that it's been nullified, I just tweaked things a bit to work in my story. Thank you for the compliment on my fic :)**

**And anyone who wanted more can thank**

**x-clownsdontbounce-x**

**As their comment was what really made me want to do more :)**  
**Enjoy~**

* * *

Ten months.

It had been ten long months since the events that took place between Juvia and Gray on Valentines day. Juvia herself had stuck around the guild, but soon found herself unable to cope and moved on to mermaid heel. All the guild members grieved the loss, they had become so found of Juvia, in what felt like such a short time..

''It's your fault''

The guild hall fell silent, all looking to the blonde celestial spirit wizard as she stared her team mate down. Gray set his drink on the bar, meeting her gaze. ''Juvia left on her own, I had nothing-''

''Bullshit''

Gasps were heard from a few onlookers. Lucy wasn't exactly known as a potty moutg'h, but Gray had pissed her off.

"You know as well as I do, she left to get away from you! Why did you have to be so hard on her? She LOVES yo-''

''That's enough, Lucy'' a voice called from the doorway.

''Ah..''

Makarov stood at the guilds entrance. His face was unreadable for a moment, before breaking out into a grin. ''Where's your holiday spirit? It's nearly Christmas after all!''

And indeed it was. In just two weeks time it would be Christmas, the shoppers and white blanket of snow served as constant reminders. But no one in the guild felt cheery enough to celebrate. Not with all the fighting between Gray and Lucy..

The two angry wizards turned their heads with a huff ,but Lucy spoke first.

''I'd be fine if Gray would just admit he did wrong!''

''..Since when are you so buddy buddy with Juvia anyway? You never cared this much before''

''Apologize to her!''

''No''

The two glared at each other for a long time. But eventually Gray got up, brushing his former friend as he passed.

''I'm done here''

* * *

Gray was fuming.

Who did Lucy think she was, talking to him like that? He hadn't made Juvia leave. She chose it on her own. _She_ stalked _him_ for Mavis' sake! _She_ was the one in the wrong here _she'd_..

Gray stopped walking, staring down at the road ahead of him. His stomach turned in a painful way as the realization dawned on him.

Juvia had done nothing wrong.

Sure she could be a little annoying, but what was wrong with bring in love? He'd never told her not to give him chocolates, never really pushed away her advances..

..Was he in the wrong here?

Was Lucy.. right?

Slamming his fist into the wall, Gray wasn't sure what to do, what to think.. but he did know one thing.

He could not get Juvia Lockser off his mind.

* * *

''Juvia-Chan! You have a visitor!''

''Eh?''

The very puzzled wizard peeked her head up from where she'd been talking with her friends, seeing one of the newer guild members waving her to the door. A visitor? No one ever came to see Juvia..

As she approached curiously, her heart almost stopped. It was Gray.

''G-Gray-sama..''

He was rubbing the back of his neck, looking away as if embarrassed. ''Juvia..''

She blushed at the sound of her name coming from his lips, she'd missed him so.. She quickly shook her head. No Juvia, remember why you left she scolded herself.

But as the ice wizard made eye contact with her, she suddenly couldn't recall what that was.

''What.. what is Gray-sama doing here..?''

He swallowed, taking a deep breath. ''I.. ahem, master asked me to invite you to our Christmas party, for old times sake''

''Juvia isn't sure..''

''Please, Juvia?''

She stared at him, never had she ever heard Gray say please before.

''I.. want you to come'' he admitted, his cheeks the tiniest shade of pink. Juvia however, turned bright red.

''Th-Then Juvia will come!'' she blurted without thinking. But he smiled, looking relieved.

''Thank you, I have something we need to talk about''

Juvia couldn't stop the hope blossoming in her chest.

* * *

Christmas night.

All over Magnolia, lights sparkled, families got together, and friends exchanged gifts. At Fairy Tail however it was the same as always.

..A guild hall wide brawl.

But unlike most nights, Gray Fullbuster was not joining in on the festivities. He was sitting at the table close to the door, looking more nervous than a turkey on Thanksgiving.

This had even Cana intrigued.

''What's into him tonight? He hasn't even taken off one bit of clothing..''

From behind the bar, Mirajane smiled. ''He's waiting for Juvia''

''Juvia?''

''He invited her''

Canas jaw dropped half a foot. ''No way, does Lucy know? She'll kill him''

Mira shrugged, wiping down the counters as the two of them spoke. ''Apparently he has something to talk to her about''

Before the the two could discuss it further, the door of the guild peeked open, revealing the very nervous Juvia.

It was like time stopped.

Juvia stared at her former guild mates, who stared back at her, confusion filling each of their faces. Lucy spoke first

''Juvia..?''

"H-Hello.. Lucy"

It was like a dam broke. The whole guild rushed to Juvias side, hugging her and excitedly asking her questions. Juvia blushed at the attention, trying to answer as many as she could.

Gray smiled at the sight, Juvia belonged here.. he realized that now. Excusing herself from her curious friends, Juvia made her way to sit next to Gray, getting the hint Lucy rounded up the other and went back to the party, giving the two some space.

Gray would have to remember to thank her later.

''Juvia..''

''Gray-sama..''

They blushed when they spoke at the same time, silence falling between them. ''You first..'' Gray offered, running a hand through his hair.

''Juvia has missed Gray-Sama..'' she bit her lip ''What was it Gray-Sama needed to talk about?''

He took a deep breath.

''Juvia.. I've thought about you a lot, since you left. It's strange to me now, all the little things that annoyed me about you I suddenly miss. I miss having you follow me around, squealing Gray-Sama. Or how you sneak lunches into my bags before I go on a mission. The way you pout and call Lucy love rival..'' He trailed off, blushing.

''I guess.. what I'm trying to say.. is that I missed you too''

Juvias face was red as a beet, and her ears almost didn't believe what she was hearing.

''Oh Gray-Sa-''

''I just need you to know you can come back to the guild. I don't want you staying away just because of what happened between us''

Silence.

The hope that had filled Juvias heart suddenly shattered into reality. Gray wasn't confessing.. he was ridding himself of guilt. Juvia suddenly felt very angry, standing abruptly and glaring at Gray.

''Juvia cannot believe this! All Gray-Sama asked Juvia hear for was to clear his conscience?! Juvia.. Juvia is done loving you!'' Turning to race out the door, she was stopped by Gray gently tugging her wrist. She looked back to him, to find he was standing right in front of her.

''Juvia..''

She opened her mouth to yell at him again, but he put his finger to her lips. ''Look up''

Confused, Juvia did as he asked and blushed.

Gray smiled ''Mistletoe.. you know what that means right?'' His breath fanned across her lips. But before she could respond, Gray had wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame, and kissed her.

..And Juvia kissed back.

* * *

**Sorry this was so late! I meant to have it up the next day but I was a bit busy with my nine month old. Plus all my younger cousins have been visiting, so I've had no time to write. Part three will be up soon!**


	3. Unexpected

**So here it is, the third and final part. Now I hate to be one of those authors.. but it would REALLY mean the world to me if people (especially the ones who reviewed part one)would review part 2 and 3.**

**I will admit after how many people reviewed part one I was sad to see much less for part two ):**  
**And reviews are what keep me writing ;)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Life was good in Magnolia.

The Fairy Tail guild was in high spirits since the return of their favorite water wizard, and of course for her new found relationship with Gray. No one had expected the events that took place under the mistletoe at Christmas, but e_veryone_ had witnessed it. Congratulations were thrown around, the girls all squealed and hugged Juvia, Elfman even gave Gray a speech about how manly his confession was.

Yes.. everything was perfect for the new couple now.

Except..

''Love rival.. Juvia doesn't understand'' Said women mumbled, holding out the piece of plastic for Lucy to see. Neither one was sure what to make of this. They sat huddled in a guild bathroom stall staring at the tiny little pink plus sign, as if it would disappear into thin air if they look away.

''Juvia..'' Lucy gulped, ignoring the continued use of the silly nickname.''You're.. _pregnant_''

* * *

Just a few hours prior to this discovery a very pouty Juvia lay with her head on the guilds bar. No one dared approach her as they all knew what was wrong.

Gray had left for a mission.. without her.

''Try and cheer up, he'll be back soon'' Mirajane pet the bluenettes head as she spoke, trying to be soothing.

''How could Gray-Sama leave Juvia like this? Especially now!''

Curious, Lucy who had been sitting with her as a silent comfort, spoke up. ''What's so different from any other time he's gone on a mission?''

Juvia glowered at her as if she'd missed something obvious ''Juvia is sick! Gray-Sama should be here to look after Juvia!''

''Sick?''

Juvia nodded, blowing her nose into a tissue dramatically. ''Juvia has been quite unwell''

Lucy seemed reluctant to ask, but was too worried about her friend to just leave it at that.

''Unwell.. how?''

''Well..'' she put a finger on her chin in thought ''Juvia has been feeling very nauseous lately, tired, and Juvia and Gray-sama has been fighting because Juvia has been so irritable.. and..''

She paused, blushing. Continuing in a low voice she leaned close to Lucy.

''Juvias.. breasts are tender''

Lucys eyes were wide as dinner plates.

''Love rival..?''

Snapping out of it, she grabbed Juvia by the hand and made a beeline for the door. ''We need to get something, you're coming with me!''

''B-But Lucy!''

''Come on!''

* * *

And now here they were, sitting across from one another. Both pairs of eyes were focused on the pink plus as Lucy uttered the three words that would change Juvias life forever.

''Juvia.. you're pregnant''

Juvia stared straight ahead, eyes blank as she absorbed Lucys words.

Pregnant

Pregnant

_Pregnant_

''J-Juvia.. is confused..''

Lucys eyes softened at the terrified look on her friends face. ''Juvia it'll be okay, Gray would never leave you with child''

''B-But what if Gray-sama isn't ready! what if he's angry at Juvia..?''

Lucy didn't have an answer for her.

* * *

It was three more days before Gray returned from his mission. Exhausted and nearly broke (due to Natsu damaging property) all he wanted was to sleep. Imagine his surprise to find Juvia sitting on his door step.. in the rain.

''Juvia..?''

She glanced up at him, sniffling. Ah so it had been her that caused the rain, but that could only mean..

''What's wrong Juvia? Who did this to you?!'' The anger in his voice caused her to flinch.

Gray growled rushing to his girlfriends side. He gently took her face in his hands and looked her right in the eyes before speaking again (much more softly)

''Juvia.. what happened?''

'Oh Gray-Sama.. Juvia is so sorry''

Well that was unexpected, what could Juvia have to be sorry for? Gray wiped a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb.

''Sorry for what? Juvia you've done nothing wr-''

''Juvia is pregnant''

His hands dropped to his sides, eyes becoming wide like Lucys had. ''You're.. what?'' he whispered, hoping he'd just misheard, But sadly for him, it was no mistake.

''Juvia is pregnant, Gray-Sama..''

''WHAT?''

* * *

Pregnant.

After not even 6 months months of dating, he'd managed to conceive a child with her. Groaning loudly, Gray slammed his head onto his kitchen table. Juvia sat across from him, holding her belly in her hands. She looked worried.

Gray took her by the hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. ''I'm not going anywhere''

Her face lit up. ''Oh Gray-Sama! Juvia loves you!''

He smiled. Letting his gaze wonder down, he stared at her belly. He couldn't believe there was something _in there._ And not just any something, a baby. Their baby. Gray felt his stomach flip at the thought, raising a baby with Juvia.

Smiling a little, he kissed the back of her hand. ''I suppose I better start saving money..''

''Yes..''

''Don't worry'' he pecked her on the forehead ''I'm here for you, no matter what''

Juvia blushed, giving him his favorite smile.

* * *

''Juvias _what_?''

''Pregnant'' Gray repeated to the stunned Mirajane, Natsu and Erza. The young couple stood hand in hand watching their friends reactions. The other guild members just sat back with stunned looks on their faces.

No one had seen this coming, how could they? It was so.. _unexpected_.

Mirajane squealed. ''Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl!?''

''Juvia hopes for a baby girl, but Gray-Sama wants a boy..'' she pouted. Gray ruffled her hair affectionately.

''A boy to train with is every fathers dream, don't take it so hard''

''Hmph''

Lucy grinned, happy that Juvia had gotten the reaction she wanted. And soon the guild would have a new member..

Gray cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone around them. ''I'm going to have to go on more missions.. for money''

Clearly this was something his blue haired girlfriend didn't want to think about, as she frowned. ''I know''

''And.. the two of us won't be able to spend as much time together.. but..''

Juvia blinked, where was he going with this?

Gray swallowed the lump in his throat.

''Juvia?''

''Yes?''

''..Will you marry me?''

Juvias eyes widened, and all she could do was nod as the guild hall errupted into cheers.


End file.
